1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stepping exerciser, and more particularly to a stepping exerciser having a connecting device to enhance safety and variation of use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many sports apparatuses on the market, such as treadmills, rowing machines, stationary bikes, and the like. These products are large in size and expensive, and provide a single function. It is difficult to attract consumers to purchase the sports apparatuses.
Although a conventional stepping exerciser is small in size, it only provides up and down motions. It is boring to do such a monotonous exercise after a period of time.
Therefore, the inventor of the present invention deems it is necessary to develop a compact and changeable sports apparatus. A conventional stepping exerciser invented by the inventor comprises two boards and two corresponding elastic plates disposed between the two boards. The user can tread on the exerciser to do up and down exercise. As shown in FIG. 1, the stepping exerciser 8 is composed of two units. Although it is fun to use the stepping exercise, the user who has less sense of balance may fall from the stepping exerciser.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.